


Weird and Traditional

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Their Christmas tree had skulls on it.





	Weird and Traditional

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an (inconceivably late) Christmas present for "nakeisha"

Their Christmas tree had skulls on it.

McGee wasn’t sure where Abby had even gotten a string of lights shaped like smiling skulls, each wearing a tiny Santa hat, but if anyone could have found them, it would be his wife.

The rest of their decorations were fairly traditional – a lighted star at the top of the tree; multi-colored bulbs winding their way down; silver tinsel and popcorn chains; store-bought ornaments, glass balls and famous characters; cotton ball snowmen and popsicle stick reindeer made when they were children – but somehow, the skulls didn’t seem out of place.

Most of their home was like that, actually. 

The coffin fit comfortably in their computer room, on the wooden stand Gibbs had made them as an anniversary gift several years ago. The wrought-iron fence that surrounded their yard was bordered with Lazy Susans from McGee’s grandmother’s garden. They had energy efficient lightbulbs in the entryway chandelier, draped with spider-web patterned scarves all year long – though Abby added tinsel at Christmas. 

There were a thousand tiny ways that their two vastly different styles melded together, ways that sounded terrible on paper but always worked whenever they tried them, to make this house a _home_.

“Hey, there, Very Special Agent,” said Abby, coming up beside him and sliding her arms around his waist. “What’cha thinking about?”

“Us,” said McGee, honestly. “How much I love you.”

She smiled. “You seem to think about that a lot.”

“It’s true a lot,” he replied. “I know you’re a scientist, Abs, and you don’t believe in fate or destiny, but you don’t believe in luck, either, and that’s really the only reason I know for how I could _possibly_ have ended up here, married to you.”

Abby grinned and kissed him. “For us, Timmy, I do believe in luck.”

THE END


End file.
